To the Sky
To the Sky is a song written and preformed by electronica act Owl City, otherwise known as Adam Young. (Best known for his 2009 hit Fireflies) It was released September 2010 and was part of the soundtrack for Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole. The music video was uploaded to YouTube on Sep 15, 2010. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole A shortened rendition of the song is played at around 52 minutes into the film, first started by Twilight playing his lute. The song plays over a montage of Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger taking part in chaw practices, socializing, and getting to know the Great Tree. When the song ends, the scene cuts to The Beaks, where Metal Beak is addressing his Pure One soldiers. The song is played again in its entirety during the credits. Music Video The music video shows Adam picking up an old film reel labeled "LEGEND OF THE GUARDIANS" and loading it into an old movie projector, turning it on. The screen cuts to various clips from the movie. The video alternates between showing scenes from the film and showing scenes of Adam operating the camera equipment, writing down the lyrics to the song, recording the backing track and finally the vocals. At the end of the video, Adam appears to abruptly transform into an owl himself, with feathers flying through the air and an Eagle Owl left sitting on his stool. Lyrics Da-da, da-da, da da da da d-da da-ah [x2] . Shipwreck in a sea of faces There's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here . Travel light, let the sun eclipse you 'Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe . Bird's-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) . On the heels of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere . Purple burst of paper birds This picture paints a thousand words So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back . Bird's-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) . There's a realm above the trees Where the lost are finally found So touch your feathers to the breeze And leave the ground . Bird's-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) 2x References Owl City - Wikipedia OWL CITY LYRICS - To The Sky - A-Z Lyrics To The Sky - Owl City WikiCategory:Movie Category:Soundtrack